


thugteen

by jundelalune (gnahz)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, this is a crackfic by the way, this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnahz/pseuds/jundelalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please do not read this if you cannot handle large amounts of thug or swag. because there may be large amounts of thug and swag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thugteen

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about this. i don't know why i did this.
> 
> Also, reference: https://twitter.com/With_HoshiSvT/status/759365945668149248

Thughui and Verthug swag down the walkway and suddenly on a bridge, cause you know, that’s how swag buildings work. Thugnon is carrying the ticking bag of explosives but decides to swagly drop it off a bridge.

But Thugshi acquires it because it’s a swag thug drop point. Thug8, dinothug and hothug swag cooly to the next the drop point, carelessly throwing the ticking bag of explosives to wonthug and thugshua.

Jeongthug and thugkyeom suddenly appear like swag and roughly snatch the ticking bag of explosives out of thugwoos hands. They sprint and parkour unnecessarily like the swag thugs they are, their black suit covered long legs swagly jumping on swag grey walls.

But the swag thug stares of thugzi and thugkwan thug them out. The ticking bag of explosives land heavily on the floor but woothug picks it up by the bottom swagly ignoring the handly things because this is a ticking bag of explosives. They run swagly through the tunnel with their perfect swag hair and are stopped by a lone swaggyu who swag stares them into chucking the ticking bag of explosives to him. But not directly at him because they thug like that.

Thuggyu picks it up, the right way with the handle things and checks that the ticking bag of explosives is the ticking bag of explosives before striding out. Exit stage left.

BUT THEN they all come back and it turns out they all team swag thug, and they strut together, nonchalantly swinging the ticking bag of explosives back and forth cuz they swag like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to formally apologise. Like I'm really sorry. I just need to share this to someone then I'll delete it. Thank you for your time.


End file.
